In general, recessed lighting allows a lighting device to be mounted within a recessed housing that is recessed within a mounting surface such as a ceiling or wall. A retrofit trim lighting device may be mounted within a recessed housing such that an aesthetic trim is generally flush with the mounting surface. If the trim is generally round, the orientation of the trim with respect to the recessed housing is generally unimportant. However, for various trim shapes (e.g., square, oval, triangular, and/or the like), the orientation of the trim with respect to the recessed housing and/or with respect to the trim of other nearby recessed lighting devices may be important.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved retrofit trim lighting devices and methods of mounting retrofit trim lighting devices that allow the trim orientation to be easily adjusted.